


Hint Series

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise I will be finishing this for Foxy ^.- if I post the rest on here...well that depends on you.</p><p>Next...> <a href="http://fav.me/d8ixh1r">fav.me/d8ixh1r</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Get The Hint

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will be finishing this for Foxy ^.- if I post the rest on here...well that depends on you.
> 
> Next...> [fav.me/d8ixh1r](http://fav.me/d8ixh1r)

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ   
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WARNINGWARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST  
 T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GET THE HINT? IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! STOP THE HARASSMENT THE HATE THE IDIOCY! WE SLAP LABELS ON EVERYTHING WE WRITE, WE'RE FANS, WE'RE PEOPLE, WE'RE HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU! IF YOU CAN'T PRACTICE TALLORENCE  THEN JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

Ok sorry about the spamming ugly text ^^^^ But it apparently is needed. So yes as you can see this is T-cest  
Pairings: LxR  
Summary: Raph has been dropping hints to his fearless leader but shell if the knucklehead isn't getting the message. Well drastic times means drastic measures right?  
NFTA: For [](http://foxkid1302.deviantart.com/) Happy Birthday!

 

Damn how fuckin' clueless can ol' fearless get? I've been actin' like an idiot all month long and here it is my birthday and shell for brain still hasn't gotten the hint! I'm practically throw'n myself at 'im; listening to all his stupid orders, only picking him to spar and patrol with, staying home instead of bash'n heads with Case, shell I even made 'im breakfast in bed! What's a turtle gotta do to get some attention from stiff ass there.

It wouldn't be half as bad if Mike and Don weren't smoochin' it up every chance they got. They've been together for a year now and still act like love birds. I ain't askin' for dat kinda mush but I would at least like ta chance ta tell Leo how I feel. I mean I've liked him for a helluva lot longer than Mike was crushin' on Don and they got togetha like over night. Maybe I should ask Casey how he got such a class act like Ape to fall for his dumb ass...nah that's human mush and wouldn't work on him. 

Maybe Donnie could...no no fuck dat shit. I'd never understand a word he was sayin' anyway. That leaves Mikey and Masta Splinta....I'm screwed. No, it's my day today and I'll be damned if I'ma spend ta'night alone, I'm gunna get Fearless to offer his sweet ass ta me and beg for me ta give it to 'im good. 

 

*******************************  
"I got $10.00 on Raph get'n laid tonight."

"Oh that's rich, I'll tell ya what I'll cover that and do your chores for the next week if he can get Leo to submit."

"Great idea sweetie! Ten, a week of chores, aaand a month's worth of bedroom rights says Raph tops too!"

The two lovers shook hands and crawled back under the covers. The morning was early and they had spent all night celebrating their one year anniversary, when talk of their older brother's birthday had turned to recalling his amusing behavior. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the youngest that Raphael had finally decided to act upon his feelings for the leader and push for the not so subtle approach to get their oldest sibling to notice him. 

"I wonder though, if Raph wanted Leo so bad why hadn't he said so before? Further more why not simply come out and tell him how he feels? Surely those would have been better options than slowly torturing himself and acting like a fool." Enjoying the feathering kisses from his mate he looked down and was curious as to why the smaller turtle held a look of pure amusement. "Pray tell what do you find so amusing? Other than Raph making a complete fool of himself?"

"Awe babe it's nothing like that. I just find it cute how smart you are and things like this escape you completely." Seeing the confusion on the adorkable face of his lover he sat up and continued to explain. "Raph was worried about what Father would say, then what Leo would think of him, then there was Karai, then you and I got together. That solved the Sensei thing, Leo was cool with us and even said he thought it was awesome; then found out Karai was like our sister and that she had a thing for a human. But then Raphie's pride got the better of him and wouldn't flat out admit he was gay, liked Leo of all turtles, and that he'd been totally crushin' on him since we were younger. Now I think he's just being a macho dude but I'm sure he's at his wit's end....which isn't very long for Raph right..." 

Laughing at the excited drabbles of his lover's logic he silenced the rambling with a gentle kiss making his younger lover forget all bout his little speech. "You have a point Mikey, but it's still kinda sad to see Raph trying so hard for Leo. He doesn't even know if Leo feels the same...I...I wish we could help them." Thinking little of the statement Don groaned internally when the light blazed in the baby blue eyes of the turtle laying against him. 

"Great idea Donnie! I'll talk to Leo and see if he's into Raph at all and you try talking to Raph about being a little more....well less subtle in trying to get Leo!" Jumping out of bed with a kiss the energetic little one bolted down the stairs to start breakfast for his brothers. He was going to make Raph's favorite pizza omelet and bacon toast the perfect warm up to a day of mischief.

Still surprised and a bit shocked Donnie sat in bed and firmly gave his forehead a connection with the palm of his hand sighing at the antics of his brother. Of all the schemes Mikey had concocted this one seemed to be the most dangerous of them all. "What have I done to deserve this...." looking at the stains of his bed he laughed and nodded. "Right...that."

********************************** 

What is Raph's problem? For the last few months he's been acting strangely; listening to orders, staying home, doing chores,...not even picking on Mikey. Damn! Ouch that hurt, ugh I can't even focus on my katas like this. What has gotten into him? 

Hmm maybe I should meditate on it some more, though the last hundred times didn't help, maybe now that I'm consumed by the thought it'll become clear. Ok sit up straight, breath deep, not that deep, ok let it out slowly, a little faster. Come on Leo concentrate! Ok breath, relax, let your mind fill with thoughts of Raph, I mean his behavior. Breath...  
************************************

Day 1 has begun do you wish to see more?


	2. Take A Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little interesting it seems. Well what do you think should I leave it to your imaginations?
> 
> Previous- [fav.me/d8i22yo](http://fav.me/d8i22yo) <....> Next: Well that depends on you...

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!  
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST  
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WARNINGWARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!  
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST  
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TAKE THE HINT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! STOP THE HARASSMENT THE HATE THE IDIOCY! WE SLAP LABELS ON EVERYTHING WE WRITE, WE'RE FANS, WE'RE PEOPLE, WE'RE HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU! IF YOU CAN'T PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH THEN JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

Again I apologize for the ugly text ^^^ but it's is necessary. This is Pt2 of [](http://foxkid1302.deviantart.com/) 's birthday gift but also for the many who are suffering under the tyranny of the purge. So sit back and enjoy ^.-  
********************************************************  
_Mmmm that smells great. Looks like Mikey is making my favorite breakfast. Just what I need for my day. I gotta talk ta Masta Splinter too ta get Leo alone for a bit. Damn Mikey! Why's he got ta be such a good cook I'm try'n to work out here._

The pounding of the punching bag only seemed to drive the point further that he NEEDED to talk to Leo and either spell out his feelings or pound them into the oldest brother weather he wanted them or not. 

_Wait, ah shell! I don't even know if Leo would want me like that. Damn I'm such an idiot! Jus' cuz Mikey an' don hooked up doesn't mean ol' fearless is a homo. Fuck!_

~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~

WHAM!

_What's got him ticked off this morning? He's been at that bag since dawn. The concentration though seems to have broken. He's usually more diligent in his work outs. Actually he makes fun of me for practicing my katas so much but he's just as bad on those muscles. I mean ya they're rock hard, solid shaped, agile, strong, warm, se...FOCUS! Case in point there's something off about him. But what is it? I can feel him looking at me, do I have tea on my mouth again? Is he mocking me in his head again? Damn can't he just leave me be? Well he has, and hasn't. He keeps a distance but hasn't ignored me, we spar but he's been softer not as aggressive, we talk but he's usually just listening to what I'm rambling about._

_I wonder what put him in the calm state? He looks at me with those burning gold eyes unlike before there's a peace and longing in them. When I think about it how long has it been there? Usually we're so busy fighting i don't really look into his eyes just waiting for the punch...his eyes....I wonder..."Leo..."_

"Huh?" 

"Leo, hey sorry to interupt but sensei canceled practice because he wants to watch his stories before we celebrate Raph's birthday." 

"Oh, right. That explains the dead animal smell from the kitchen." _Shell how could I have forgotten it's Raph's birthday! Wait is that...._

"Yeah Mikey's making breakfast, could you go help him before he goes crazy on the eggs? I hate meatlover's omlets." 

"Sure Don I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

_Great I got Leo to Mikey but how in the shell am I suppose to get Raph to talk to me about his obvious crush on our older brother?_

"Hey Don, I uhh got somethin' ta ask ya." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah umm it's about Leo...." 

The nervous demeanor said volumes for how uncomfortable this was making his older brother. It really did pain him to see his strongest comrade reduced to such an exposed state for the love of their leader.

"I us kinda..."

"I know Raph, shell I think everyone but Leo knows." The laughter eased the red banded brother's nerves as he sat down on the mats next to their genius brother. 

"Well how'd a knucklehead like Mikey get a smart turtle like you ta notice him?"

Laughing at the memory of Mikey's romantic proposal he shook the memory free and looked back at his expectant sibling. "Well Mikey certainly had his own style and after he came out and told me I just couldn't resist."

Unimpressed he leaned back on his palms and let out a defeated sigh. "I ain't that sappy an' Leo ain't that gullible. No offense. Gah this ain't worth it, I don't even know if he wants me or not." 

"You'll never know unless you tell him out right. Despite being a ninja master Leo's a bit...dense, when it comes to love. Besides when have you ever been anything but direct Raph?" 

"Ya got a point there Donnie-boy. Thanks." Clapping his brother on the shoulder they rose to join the others. 

"But I see what ya mean about Mike, that turtle may be a pain in the shell but he's a helluva cook!"

Smiling happily Donnie nodded "You should see what he can cook up in the bedroom." Clapping hands over his mouth the purple banded terrapin turns crimson hurrying to escape the both shocked and amused glint of his brother's gaze.

_Maybe I've been talkin' to the wrong turtle after all...hehehe I wonder just what Mikey can cook up._


	3. Here's A Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATEue to life and shortage of time to work on stories chapters will be short updates, so though you may not get as much as normal you will get them more frequently. I hope this is ok for everyone if not I can go back to extensive break between chapter updates.
> 
> Previous: [fav.me/d8ixh1r](http://fav.me/d8ixh1r) ....Next: If you're tired of me I understand ^,^

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ   
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WARNINGWARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!   
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST  
T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST T-CEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TAKE THE HINT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! STOP THE HARASSMENT THE HATE THE IDIOCY! WE SLAP LABELS ON EVERYTHING WE WRITE, WE'RE FANS, WE'RE PEOPLE, WE'RE HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU! IF YOU CAN'T PRACTICE WHAT YOU PREACH THEN JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

Again I apologize for the ugly text ^^^ but it's is necessary. This is Pt3 of  [](http://foxkid1302.deviantart.com/)  's birthday gift but also for the many who are suffering under the tyranny of the purge. So sit back and enjoy 

UPDATEue to life and shortage of time to work on stories chapters will be short updates, so though you may not get as much as normal you will get them more frequently. I hope this is ok for everyone if not I can go back to extensive break between chapter updates.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Mikey don't you think that's enough bacon and sausage for the omelets? You know Donnie gets heart burn if you go overboard with the meats." Leo laughed as the lively younger brother hummed to the inner radio that always seemed to be stuck on hip hop. 

"No worries Leo, I made Donnie egg whites and cheese with tomatoes and mushrooms. It's keepin' warm below bro." Continuing his little show of flipping, mixing, and flipping once more Leo was both amazed and impressed with the talent his younger brother displayed in the kitchen. 

"You've become quite considerate of Donnie's taste since you two got together." Leo mused as he began to juice the fresh oranges. Raph loved fresh orange juice, Leo also noticed a bag of apples next to them and smiled. Raphael also enjoyed apple and orange juice blended on special occasions. Mikey really knew how to cater to each of them on their birthdays. "Mikey..ummm...I was wondering...what do you think Raph would want for his birthday this year?"

Not missing a beat Mikey flipped the last egg in the pan and smiled "From you bro, a kiss an a confession." 

Nearly slicing his hand on the juicer Leo gawked at the culinary terrapin. "Come again?"

Sighing heavily the orange banded ninja turned and set breakfast down not even bothering to look at the leader. "Bro if you've missed all the signs up until now I think you need extra training. Raph likes you dude, and honestly it kinda hurts to see a bro try so hard. I mean you really think Raph just woke up one day and decided 'hey I think Leo's right and I should follow all his rules'? Bro...dude...SERIOUSLY!" He couldn't believe the look of surprise and confusion displayed on his older brother's face. "Bro take a hint! The turtle's got shell love for you, even longer than me and D have been together." 

Before Leo could ask any further questions Raph and Donnie walked into the kitchen. Suddenly his heart was pounding out of shell and the sight of Raph fresh from a work out made his face flush...

_What the shell is wrong with me? I can't really think Raph is....but then why do I feel so nervous from just seeing him....oh shell I think I need to meditate on this._


	4. Got the hint

Raph looked over and saw the sickening look on Leo’s face and the momentary joy he was feeling left his body completely. Before he could decide what to do Leo took off to his room slamming the door behind him.

“What hapened Mikey? I swear if you fed Leo some kinda weird cooking experiment I’m gonna…”

“Easy Raph let Mikey talk.” Don grabbed the hot head’s arm while protectively moving between his brother and lover.

“Cool it hot head. Leo’s just going through some stuff and I think finally thought of something he hadn’t before. So you know how Bro’s mojo is, gotta let him figure it all out or he’ll just try and forget it.”

Raph went pale as he thought of what Donnie had sais Everyone but Leo knows Mikey..he…

“Mikey did you say something to Leo?” Mikey and Donnie both turned bright red proving what he had already feared. Suddenly the red banded turtle felt the weight of the world on his chest, falling into the nearest chair Raph help his head cradled in his hands.

“Hey bro it wasn’t that bad. I’m pretty sure he likes you.” Mikey tried to comfort his forlorn brother but the emerald shoulders just slumped deeper into despair.

“Did ya see tha look on his face? He looked sick, he’s sickened by the idea of me like’n him…I shoulda known ol’ fearless was to good ta wanna be with a muscle head like me…” Unable to cope or stand the attention Raph let out a deep sigh before following his brother’s lead and closing himself into his room.

Some birthday…I get all caught up in my own head and now I’m sitt’n alone in this mess of a sanctuary about ta… The tears welled up behind closed lids and for once he didn’t fight them. He was a tough guy but right now his heart was breaking and he didn’t want to get mad, he didn’t want to break anything, he just wanted to mourn the love he never had. Never even had a chance ta tell ‘im…for a moment he cried but then something in his heart struck a nerve.

“I never had a chance ta tell ‘im…tell him how I felt, explain why…even I was scared and grossed out at first…” the thoughts flooded his mind and for once he was going to listen to what his head and heart were telling him. “If he’s gonna reject me, he’ll just have ta do it to my face.” With renewed pride he stood and walked toward the solitary door of his eldest brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Leo’s room

Why did I run like that? What was that look of fear in his eyes? Did he see? Does he think I returned his feelings? Or that I rejected them?...Both made his stomach twist and flip. He had just realized his hot headed brother loved him and from what Mikey and said for a while. But seeing Raph made his heart freeze, his mind go blank, all there was in it was the image of those powerful emerald arms embracing him until he couldn’t breath…

“But it’s not like he hasn’t done that before…” Actually quite a lot in their fights those muscles tightened and squeezed until he felt he was going to break…the memory of the sensation now gave him a feeling of euphoria he didn’t know he could feel.

Pacing his floors he tried to wrap his mind around what he had heard, what the last month had meant, and everything soon became all about Raphael. Every thought, action, and breath was filled with the idea of sharing it with his hot headed brother. Those amber eyes and hard muscles, that thick accent spoken in the deep baritone of his voice, it all seem to drive his body into a headed frenzy.

Oh no…I’m…I’m in love with RAPH! I can’t deny how he makes me feel as a leader and well a person…turtle…thing…gah! It’s right in your face fearless! You rely on him for everything, fight to protect him, and despite our arguments I need him…I need to tell him…

Unaware of the effect the deep long thought process had on his body Leo rushed to the door but upon opening it he found the object of his thought’s obsession. “R-Raph?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit slow down Leo where’s the fi…” A deep crimson blush spread over his beak as he looked at his older brother obviously in the middle of something.

“R-Raph..?” Leo stopped panting from the excitement he had built up in his head. Immediately he took his brother’s hand and pulled him into the room slamming the door behind him.

“L..Leo? Ya uhh ok bro?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean I don’t kow..I just…I..”

Red with embarrassment the red terrapin tries not to look at the state of his older brother but damn if it wasn’t the most difficult thing he’d ever done. “Listen is this is a bad time I can talk to you later about…”

“NO! I mean, it’s fine it’s a good time..to uh..talk that is…” What’s wrong with you brainless! Talk normal…wait why isn’t he looking at me? Maybe pulling him in here wasn’t a good idea…It’s hot and a bit stuffy, I mean I feel like I’m on fire and my legs…. “Oh shell!” Finally seeing his dishonorable state he jumped under the blankets on his bead hugging them around him.

“Shell Raph I’m sorry! I mean this isn’t…I…oh man” hugging himself into the cover of his sheet he looked down red as his brother’s mask.

“It’s ok fearless we all get hard ons, I was uhh just make’n sure you were alright.I’ll uh go..” Damn that was cute, and a bit sexy…I mean he’s bigger than I thought but damn…ah fuck I gotta get outta here.

“Raph wait!”

“Leo it’s ok…I..mph”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~

His body moved on it’s own, Raph was leaving and he didn’t want him to. He had to tell him, to explain the situation but he’s already embarrassed and awkward. He was already at the door.

What should I do..?

“Raph wait!” With ninja speed he covered the floor distance in one leap closing his lips firmly over the shocked emerald turtle.

Damn this feels good. Raph’s lips..they’re so warm..and soft..Raph’s…. lips…?

“Raph I’m sorry I just…”

The red bandana slipped around his neck uncared for as he gazed at the blushing blue banded leader. Had he really just kissed him? Those strong moist lips, it wasn’t a dream right? Leo had just kissed him…

“Again…”

“What? Raph I just…”

“Do it again…” His voice was husked and still in disbelief.

Leo looked at the stunned form in his room, deep in the pools of gold he saw the sun burning. Had it always been there? Hidden behind the flame of anger and brotherly warmth? A fire of passion even he’d never seen until now. “Do it again…” Something in that simple request made his heart snap and he couldn’t control himself. Pulling his hot headed brother across the floor they half fell half wrestled onto the bed shedding gear and masks.

“L-Leo it’s…you don’t have ta..mph” The pressure of Leo’s body made his thoughts a jumbled mess but the press of lips to his silenced any argument. If he was going to fall into oblivion he was going to enjoy the ride as long as it lasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Down stairs Mikey and Donnie both worried and speculated what was going on. They had seen Raph emerge from his room only to be pulled in hastily to Leo’s.

“You think they’re gunna be ok D?”

“I don’t know Mikey, honestly it’s all on Leo now…”

As they finished up breakfast and the hours drug on they looked to the upper balcony afraid to leave the kitchen in case either of their brothers needed them. As they were about to retire to the living area the door opened and two rather exhausted turtles emerged finally.

“Really fighting? That was Raph’s big move! Look leo can barley stand..I better get my..” Before Donnie could move to grab his medical bag Mikey grabbed hold of his wrist.

“Hold it D. Look again.” Turnign his lover to their brothers once more Donnie nearly fell to the floor. As Mike caught his surprised lover he let out a rather embarrassing “CAWABUNGA!” as their older brothers shared a tender kiss.

“Looks like Leo Finally Got the Hint!”


End file.
